Field
The present invention relates to a new method for the preparation of immunoglobulins. The immunoglobulin composition obtained is suitable, for example, for parenteral administration.
Description of Related Art
Immunoglobulins are glycoproteins that can be found in soluble form in the blood and other body fluids of vertebrates, and are used by the immune system to identify and neutralise foreign bodies such as bacteria, viruses or parasites. Immunoglobulins have various medical applications such as the diagnosis of diseases, therapeutic treatments and prenatal therapy. The most common therapeutic applications of immunoglobulins can be classed in three general groups of pathologies: primary immunodeficiencies (humoral immune deficiency), secondary immunodeficiencies or acquired immunodeficiencies (for example, in the prevention and treatment of virus infections) and autoimmune immunodeficiencies (development of antibodies).